


Moving

by Sheffield



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/pseuds/Sheffield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is moving.  On.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

Sherlock was typing, furiously, on three different laptops – his own, John's, and another that John couldn't place. Lestrade's, perhaps? The screens filled with incomprehensible maps and charts: every time he was close enough to see any of them the contents moved and merged and blurred so he never got any sense of what Sherlock was researching.

If he was researching anything at all. John held tightly on to his anger. The daft prat was probably just filling the screens with random rubbish, typing gibberish, trying to make out he was doing Something Important and Incomprehensible and Not At All Involving The Watsons No Sir.

He processed downstairs one more time. He could have just chucked his laundry bag down the steps; not as if any of his jumpers was breakable, at least not by falling… no, not going there.

He put his shoulders back, told his limp sternly that it was only psychomatic and he didn't have time for it right now, and went down with his laundry bag and the last couple of carriers.

There. The pile in the hallway was bigger than he'd thought. Mary would be here in ten minutes in a borrowed estate car. All he had to do was the living room. Sherlock didn't meet his eyes as he folded his laptop into the cardboard box.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3: A cardboard box


End file.
